legend_of_the_mythological_genesfandomcom-20200213-history
Milky Way Galaxy
Ever since mankind stepped out of the solar system, their technology had entered a whole new period of rapid development. The land that mankind had subjugated was rapidly expanding within the galaxy. Although there were all sorts of planets and galaxies in the universe, humans had been constrained within their own galaxy, unable to walk out. However, just one galaxy was big enough. The land that mankind had subjugated was already beyond everyone's expectations, and they were still continuing to expand. However, with the development of their civilization and technology, humans hadn't integrated with the other races to become a unified entity but had instead been split up, and the entire galaxy was segregated. The saying of "those not of my race would definitely not be of the same heart" wasn't just applied between mankind and other races in the universe, but also within humans as well. Internally, mankind was also split up into various groups due to all sorts of differences. The differences to the different groups meant that there were all sorts of differences in areas such as civilization, culture, and ideologies. Unless one party were to give in, it would be very hard for them to be integrated into one. Amongst all the contradictions between races and groups, the one within the human society was the greatest of them all! For the sustenance of mankind, although the different races of humanity could unify themselves to fend off the other races in the universe, there were great contradictions between themselves as well. They divided up their lands, splitting up the massive galaxy into many parts. As the center of the galaxy was a massive black hole, no one could live in it. However, all the other areas were split into four domains—the east, south, west, and north. Division of the Powers of the Galaxy * Huaxia Star Republic '''- mainly comprised of people of the Huaxia (Chinese) nationality—relied on their great population and strong unification to dominate the entire eastern and southern part of the galaxy. * The west domain of the galaxy was split into two, with the majority of its land taken over by the '''Europa Alliance and the Rome Federation that was primarily dominated by the Caucasians. * The United Nations of America—a country with a mixed combination of race, as well as the Soviet Russia—self-proclaimed to be a battling tribe, split up a great half of the northern and southern parts of the galaxy. * The southern part of the galaxy was where the solar system was at—mankind's origin. All human forces were unwilling to give up on it. They each proclaimed their own territories, splitting it up. As a result, smaller forces found it hard to survive; thus, there were no unified empires in the solar system. ** Because of this, the weakest races of mankind could only search for small planets in the gaps of the galaxy to establish their own regime. For example, there was the Dongying Interstellar Empire, the Federation of India, the Feiqiu Alliance and so on ... ** The remaining Desolate Star System in the southern part of the galaxy was even more chaotic. The territorial disputes were complicated, and there were no morals or regulations at all. They were referred to as the Chaotic Star Region. They included the famous Viking Star, Caribbean Star Region, Bermuda Star System... The solar system was the place of origin for mankind. Although it had been through 10,000 years of development and the resources had been fully exploited, it still held a great meaning for them. It was an irreplaceable political and cultural representation of mankind. Therefore, all of the other Supreme Interstellar Empires would naturally want to take over it as a representation of their legitimacy. No one was willing to give up on it. Despite so, no one had been able to successfully acquire the solar system. The solar system was a contestable land that no one was willing to give up on. Therefore, no one wanted to set off a great war across the entire galaxy over a stellar system. If anyone thought otherwise, they would become the common enemy for all mankind. No one could afford to pay the price for this. Due to this, no one managed to get their hands on the solar system. Instead, the solar system ended up gaining independence between the Supreme Interstellar Empires. Category:Universe